A night out for two
by Lock Cole -Teasure Hunter
Summary: Barret and Cloud realize there true feelings for each other on their night at the Golden Saucer.


~A night out for two~

As Cloud sat there in his room staring out the window of his room at the golden saucer Inn he thought about what had gone on so far and wondered what he would find out once they got the Temple of the Ancients. He sighed to himself wondering if he should continue on with the others…He didn't know what he would do if he went out of control again and hurt one of his friends. Looking up he knew deep inside that something bad was coming. It was then when he heard a knock on the door. Barret entered the room with a big smile on his face, "Hey Spikey lets go out and enjoy ourselves tonight and worry bout this shit later". Cloud looked at Barret with a half smile and silently shook his head declining. "Come on you yellow haired ass we need to take your mind off this shit". Sighing to himself could got up and went with him not knowing what the night held for him.

As they headed to the main area a man standing at the end of the tube smiled at them both. "Tonight is a special night all the Attractions tonight are free" Paying him no mind Barret looked at Cloud with a smile on his face, Leads head to the Chocobo Races and earn a little extra GP. Cloud stayed silent and followed behind Barret. He couldn't help but think to himself that this was a little out of character for Barret. He was used to Barret's wild "I don't give a damn attitude" but just the two of them out puzzled Cloud. As they headed for the races Barret was thinking to himself. There has to be a way to get his yellow haired friend to cheer up.

As they entered Barret looked up at the Stat boards hanging down and was trying to pick the best Chocobo the bet on. "Cloud, which one do you gonna go for?" Cloud was silent for a minuet wondering himself "I think I'll go for Boco he seems pretty decent." "Alright then I'll go for Tiny Runner". After they placed there bets they headed for the race track viewing screen. It wasn't long before they Race was over and Tiny Runner Had come in first. "Hell Yeah Now That's what I'm talkin bout" Barret yelled out startling Cloud a bit. "Barret How much you win?" Cloud asked. "300gp Spikey, looks like drinks are on me tonight!" Cloud smiled at Barret Happy to see him having a good time and decided that he might as well have a good time too.

After a few more races Barret suggested they head out and get themselves a a few drinks in Celebration of the winning streak they were on. Smiling Cloud agreed and they headed to the Bar that was located in back part of the chocobo racing grounds. As they Sat there Barret ordered a Drink for the both of them and they did a little toast as they clanked there glasses together in celebration of there winnings. The more they drank the more they talked. Barret Told him all about what had happened to his hometown and his best friend Dyne and Cloud talked about his past working with Shinar as a SOLDIER . It was long before cloud started to notice that Barret had one to many drinks and coaxed his friend to head back to the hotel. Even though Barret protested against it he eventually succumbed to clouds Idea. Draping his arm around Clouds shoulder the ex SOLDIER assisted his friend out of the bar and headed towards the Hotel.

As they walked Cloud couldn't help but admire the strong arms of his friend. He knew Barret kept in shape but until now he never really noticed how built he was. He couldn't help but to eye the half awake man as they approached the hotel. Cloud didn't know what this feeling inside was but he wanted to see more of Barret. He knew he could never let Barret know for fear of what he might think or do if he found out. Barret started to mumble to Cloud as they drudged up the stairs. "Barret you can tell me tomorrow every one is asleep and I don't want them to wake up. After the short climb cloud pushed open Barrets door and laid him down on the bed.

As Barret sat up in the bed he began to struggle to take his boots off. "Heeey spikey…help me get these damn things off" he said in low drunken voice. Sigh Cloud decided to help his friend before he accidentally goes and shoots his foot off. After they both wrestled with Barret's Heavy boots Barret Stood up and took off his vest wearing only a fishnet shirt. Cloud took the time to eye up Barret's Muscled chest. He turned around to head out the door blushing to himself a little when Barret said "Cloud where ya think your going, Stay and talk with me for a while man." Swallowing hard cloud turned around and said in an almost nervous voice "sure". It was then when he noticed Barret was laying on the bed with just his pants on. Cloud slowly moved closer trying to hide the fact that he was eyeing Barret's smooth skin and strong upper body. "So spikey, do you think we got a shot in hell at taking down Shinra? "Who knows…Shinra has their hands in everything now and they seem determined to find the promised land and drain it of Mako." "Barret looked at cloud with a glazed look in his eyes, "I know but we are gonna give them one hell of a time getting there" Cloud agreed with him. They smiled at each other a minuet before Barret said "Ya know…that's what I have always liked about you, that attitude of yours is what kept you alive all this time."

Cloud lowered his head, and as he turned around to head for the door he felt a strong hand grabs his. Looking back he noticed Barret was staring at him with more then a glazed look in his eye…it was as if he wanted to say something but couldn't muster up the strength to say it. "Cloud…there is something I need to tell you." Barret said softly. "You see…ever since my wife died…I've kept to myself…not really connecting with anyone…and…ever since I met you…it feels like I can tell you anything…" Barret went silent for a moment. "You see I don't know why but I have these feelings for you…I can't explain…that's why I asked you out tonight…I wanted you to know just in case anything happened ya know. Right there and then cloud knew what Barret wanted to say, he remained silent and got on the bed with Barret. Without any other words said between the two there lips locked for the first time. Cloud felt a sense of calm wash over him as Barret held him in his strong arm. He placed his arm around Barret's thick body and leaned in closer not wanting to break the kiss. It was that kiss that told them both that their relationship was going to be different that that with the others. What they felt was something that only they could share.

Cloud slowly Pulled away and looked into Barret's eyes seeing that painful past that he to has gone through. He placed a hand on Barret's gun arm and looked at it wondering what type of pain he must have went through that day the Shinra bitch took his arm. "Cloud…I've never asked this of another man…but will you…" Barret went silent not wanting to say it. Cloud knew what he wanted and deep inside he knew that he wanted the same thing. Cloud stood up and began to and removed his shoulder armor, shirt and boots, clothing his eyes as he did so. "Damn Cloud you are more toned then I thought." His friend said in a soft voice. Cloud smiled to himself as he crawled back onto the bed with Barret and kissed the sweet bad boy once again.

Rolling over Barret looked at cloud with a soft smile admiring his smooth pale skin and smiled to himself realizing that he wanted cloud more then anything else. Their lips locked once again in a tender embrace as Barret held him close to his body with his good arm he felt a bulge begin to form pressing against his. Smiling he slid his hand down clouds side caressing his soft skin and gently cupped the growing bulge in clouds pants. Panting softly to himself Cloud shuttered at the touch before slowly sliding his hand up Barret's Strong upper body feeling the thick muscle under his smooth skin. He slowly let his hand slide down and began to unfasten Barret's Belt as his friend did the same thing. So they were both wearing nothing at all to hinder there skin from contact. Cloud pushed Barret on his before kissing his chest and making his way down Barret's body. He closed his eyes as he lay there letting the intense sensation wash over him as Cloud began to gently take care of Barret's throbbing tool. He began to pant as Cloud slicks Barret's member up. "Damn spikey…that feels good". He said moaning softly. Smiling up at his friend Cloud lifts up and positions himself over Barret's hard shaft before slowly sliding on it. He winced a little bit as Barret began to enter him but soon he got used to having the thick hard shaft buried deep inside him. Barret pulled Cloud down into a fiery passionate kiss that rocked them both as he began to slide in and out of his friend. Cloud moaned not being able to take the sensation any longer as he was dripping on Barret's stomach. "Barret held him tight moaning into the kiss. Cloud whimpers softly for more as he buries his himself into Barret's thick neck. They held each other close as they came together knowing that from that moment one nothing would ever be the same. Their breathing was heavy as they lay there in each others arms. "Cloud…will….you stay with us…until the end…" Barret asked as he held the thin muscled man in his arms…the booze having wore off a long time ago. "Cloud gave a silent nod and kissed Barret one last time before he had to head back to his room so the others wouldn't know about there secret affair. "As Cloud got dressed He smiled at Barret and nuzzled his neck one last time. "Barret…I promise that once this all over and done…you and me will be together…" Barret nods and lays there watching Cloud walk out his door wondering what was gonna happen after all this.

As Cloud lay back in his bed he closes his eyes and slowly begins to fall asleep clutching a pillow and promises himself that no matter what he was gonna make sure that all his friends and the ones he cared about were safe. With one last yawn he drifts on into a sweet peaceful slumber that was long needed and much deserved.

The End


End file.
